Location and orientation information of a device (for instance a mobile device) is important for location based service provision (e.g. navigation and information services) as well as for service enhancements.
As an example, accurate knowledge of the location and orientation of a device is required if the device is connected in an ad-hoc network for multi-view audiovisual content capture. In such a multi-view content capture operation, the device may for instance function as a camera, video camera or just as an audio recorder. The device may for instance be connected to the free viewpoint service provision as a content capture client. The knowledge about the viewpoint to the audiovisual source and the synchronisation of the captured content in multi-device system is important to efficiently store, analyse, process and represent the media.
As a further example, augmented reality services require accurate location and orientation of the user of a device to enable meaningful rendering of the media items within the given location.